MTPC01
'The 2 princess! One bad, one good - Cure Ray! '''is the first episode of Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure. In this episode, is the born of not-lead Cure Ray. Summary '' Black and White were in the Colorful Palace. White was being very applaused, since Black looks likes she never existed. Then, the next day, looking like White was starting to become selfish, Black stoled her Powerful Amulet, the thing that can turn a princess into a Pretty Cure. A shadow invaded White's heart and she started to become very evil. White used a table to turn into a Kurafure, and wanting to save her sister, White's stoled Powerful Amulet started to shine and give powers to Black, turning her into a new Pretty Cure, Cure Ray. She defeated the monster, but wasn't able to beat her sister. Synopsis Shows a beautiful kingdom with a lot of people. There was two princess, one younger, one older. The older was wearing a beautiful white dress, when the younger was wearing a black short dress. White was saying "thank you" a lot of times. Black was looking to her, thinking that she was useless and remembering her happy past with the sister. The queen was looking happily to White, but she noticed Black very sad. Black started to cry, since all of her not-attention started when White get hurt and Black gets late to save her, and her parents blamed her, and White started to recive all of the attention. In the next day, Black asked White if she can use her earring, since her brokened. White faster hided her earrings, saying that she doesn't have the right to have anything. Black really noticed that she was started to become selfish and later stoled her Amulet, since this was the day to White become a real Pretty Cure. One of the butler of the castle noticed Black, but he was very loyal to White, and faster told to the queen. The queen and the king became very angry and starts to serach about Black. The king said that was the time and Black is selfish, and both of them come to the stage to see their "precious daughter" turning into a Pretty Cure. When the Trump Pact was being give, White was thinking in controlling the world. Then, a shadow appeared, and entered into White's heart. Her parents became very sad about her, since they blamed Black for anything. Black saw everything and started to keep everyone away from that place, but her parents were trying to awake White. Black then protected both of them, and the powerful amulet in the pocket of her shorts (yes, she is a princess, but she doesn't like to wear dresses.) started to shine. The Trump Pact was given to Black and a Card Commune appared. Also the amulet flied to Black's neck. The queen and the king were shocked, but Black said the phrase ''Beauty! Pretty Cure, Prism Form! ''and transformed. Card appeared and told Black to choose a Cure name. She chosed Cure Ray, and she started to fight against the monster. The monster caught Ray, but saying that she won't give up, she kicked the monster and Card says to she purify it. Then, she performs Blitz Strike and purify the monster, but White faster told her that she is her opponent, and both of them start to fight, but White was more powerful and later defeated Ray. White controlled her parents and locked them into the castle. She controlled the citzens and was about to control Ray, but Ray run away with Card and came to Earth. The episode ends with Ray crying when falling in the sky. Major Events *White became the main villain of the series *All of the citzens of Colorful Palace were controlled. *Black transformed into Cure Ray for the first time. *Card makes his first appearance. *Cure Ray performs Blitz Strike for the first time. Characters Cures *Black/Cure Ray Mascots *Card Villains *White *Kurafure Secondary Characters *Queen *King *Citzens Trivia *Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure starts here. *This is the first time when the lead cure doesn't appeared in the first episode. **This is the second time when a transformation of the second cure appears before of the lead's transformation. Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes List Category:User:WhiteColor